


Sticky Hair

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arguing, Food, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7047745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another story for Mythoughtcrime's Spoiled Prince Au on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky Hair

“You’re going to spill that all over yourself if you keep lying like that.”

“You’re not my mother.”

“I spank you like I am.”

“Naw, I’m pretty sure my mother spanks me a lot harder.”

Hux narrowed his eyes disapprovingly at that, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked down at his charge. Ben continued to ignore him, blissfully reading a magazine while lying upside down in his chair. An Oreo milkshake sat on the floor beside his head and a long twisty straw ensure that he could drink it without having to move too much to do so. “...How much alcohol is in that?”

“You my uncle too?”

“Ben...”

He lowered his magazine to shoot the other a coy look, taking a deep drink before sticking his tongue out, showing the pieces of cookie that had remained on his tongue. “What?”

Hux stepped forward and pointedly knocked over the cup with the toe of his boot, making it spill over. He allowed himself a small smirk as Ben squawked and quickly sat up, flailing his arms to catch his balance. “I warned you about sitting properly...”

Ben scowled at him, shaking his head furiously, his thick hair sticking out on either side. “Some of it got in my hair! Asshole!”

“Then I’ll just have to wash it out in the shower,” Hux hummed, giving Ben a knowing look.

Ben pouted but slid out of his chair anyway, walking in front of the other towards the bathroom. “You better fuck me hard!” he huffed. He let out a pleased groan when Hux slapped his ass with a gloved hand, smiling at him over his shoulder. “Good start!”


End file.
